


i don't wanna stop being zero

by EnderMoonstone



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderMoonstone/pseuds/EnderMoonstone
Summary: The Stranger is over, but Taichi can't handle it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	i don't wanna stop being zero

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to every bad bitch who wrote a trans girl taichi fic  
> this isn't even good i wrote it on my phone im just overcome with emotion rn

It's been a long few weeks, and the run of The Stranger is finally coming to an end. Helping Omi out with his own problems didn't give Taichi a whole lot of time to think about what was going on in his own head… and now as he stands here for the curtain call, letting applause wash over him. He feels heavy; the wig and dress are weights yet unfamiliar to him, but not unpleasant. The curtain finally falls on them and he lets himself relax, looking around at the others; Juza and Banri are bickering about who did better, Sakyo and Omi looking on with a scowl and fond smile respectively. Taichi lets himself smile for a moment before turning away, curling his fingers into a fist in the white skirt. His role… Zero… Zero will be gone after this night ends, the wig and dress packed up in a box and never to be brought out again. The thought makes his chest hurt, but he can't figure out why. Omi comes up behind him and claps his shoulder. 

"Ready for the next show?"

The sentence is simple and encouraging, but those five words sink into Taichi's head before he suddenly bursts into tears, burying his face in Omi's chest. The others stop their bickering and look on, concerned. Taichi is usually nothing but the picture of energy and happiness. 

"Taichi… what's wrong?"

It takes him a moment to gather his breath. "I… I don't wanna stop being Zero!" He bawls, squeezing Omi tight. 

"Aah? The play's over, Nanao." Sakyo comes over, torn between looking annoyed and worried. 

"I.. I mean…" He sniffles, pulling away and wiping his face with his arm. "Zero… Being her feels so good… I feel  _ good _ as her, you know? I can't even imagine going back to just… being Taichi… it  _ hurts _ …"

Omi sighs softly and settles his hand in Taichi's hair. "If it really means that much to you… you don't have to stop being Zero. You can be her, if you want."

"You.. you mean it?"

"Yeah."

"O-okay…" A quick adjustment to the wig, then a step back. "I… I wanna keep being Zero… I  _ am _ her, I guess… i-is that okay?" She looks up at the others through the fringe of her wig. 

"...Of course that's okay, Zero." Juza's voice is soft but no less warm, taking off his visor and giving the smallest smile. 

Hearing the name, addressed to her and out of character, brings the waterworks back. Zero smiles before starting to weep once more, stage makeup coming off in murky, sparkly drops. Sakyo approaches and sets a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't ever have to stop being Zero."


End file.
